The present disclosure relates to a valve assembly for a fluid injection valve and to a fluid injection valve with a valve assembly.
Fluid injection valves are in widespread use for dosing fuel in internal combustion engines. In particular, the fluid injection valve is received in a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine to dose fuel directly into the combustion chamber.
Such fluid injection valves are operated at high pressures of up to 300 bar in the case of gasoline engines and of more than 2000 bar in the case of diesel engines. Often, engines have different operation modes involving a variety of different fuel pressures.